Danger Strikes Again (Re-Write)
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey everyone, re-writing this story and will be continued! It is a Mel and Jim stroy based off of the episode "Love Never Dies" I hope you like the story... her ex Kyle comes back but does not die... will he take her? will Jim save her? Will their relationship/married survive? Or will she fall for Kyle? Read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Strikes Again (re-write)**

**Authors Note: ****Hey, everyone this is my first GW Fanfic. I had one chapter posted on this but am re-writing it so I took the other one down…. I am hoping this one will be better and I will be able to continue it more frequently. Also, now knowing how to add stories and post more chapters to the stories, lol. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Ghost Whisperer or its characters I am just simply borrowing them for my own entertainment, comments are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoy it. **

**All my Love,**

**Hope **

**~Chapter One~**

**Mel was at home sleeping peacefully while her husband, Jim, was working the nightshift. It was not until three AM when the dream started….**

_*** There was a shadowy figure moving in a run like motion; she as it looked to be was running through the woods. The woman was running scattered seemed to be frightened, running away from someone or something. She has bruising and what looked to be various gashes scattered about her skin. She was running so frantically that she tripped and landed face first; scrambling to get up onto her feet again before her attacker managed to catch up to her… she was just to her feet legs shaking like jelly feeling as though she would be back on the ground at any moment having doubts of her wobbly legs being able to support her in a standing position. All of a sudden, those familiar rough hands grabbed her from behind putting the woman into a headlock once again…. Feeling something hit her in the back of the head, her world began to spin as her vision became grey and blurry body going limp into the darkness…. **_

It was then that Melinda awoke from the rather disturbing dream drenched in a layer of sweat, breaths coming out in short gasps as her heart pounded a mile a minute within her chest. After she calmed down she started to reflect and analysis the events that had consumed her not so peacefully slumber; the women in her dream… fear stuck Melinda's body to the core as she realized the glimpse of the women she saw was someone she knew… someone she knew all too well…. That the women was none other than the Ghost Whisperer, Melinda Gordon herself. She was more stunned at the fact of who the attacker had been…. The attack had been someone from her past… the past that haunted her for months after…. The heart breaking break-up that she spent many nights afterword scared and alone and waiting for his return…. Could it be true? Is this a warning sign? It can't be, right…? He was in jail…. There is no way that it could be Kyle, Kyle McCall…. I need shake this off. Calm down, Melinda…. Jim will be home in a few…. After all it is only 5:20AM and Jim will be home at 6 just relax the few minutes until he is home… As Melinda anxiously awaited Jim to be home she was pondering the fact that he always knew when something was wrong with his wife even though she portrayed that her and everything else was just perfect but nothing for this Ghost Whisperer was such that… she hoped that this was all simply JUST A DREAM and would not become her torturing reality.

^Hope you liked this story…. That it's coming out better than my first stab at this story. I will hopefully be doing chapter two and so on soon. Please, comment they're always welcome. Thank you all again for taking the time to read this; I do not own GW or its characters just borrowing them for my entertainment. Heading to work now… Later! Xoxo

Hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger Strikes Again (Re-Write) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Authors Note:**___**Hey, everyone! This is my first Ghost Whisperer Fanfiction that's being re-written; I hope you like it so far…. If not, so sorry. Hopefully, you will be more entertained as the story progresses. Anyway, I have no idea where I am going with this story just jotting things down as it comes to my mind and running with it so please bear with me. ;) Thank you for taking the time to read this story; here's chapter two! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the show Ghost Whisperer or its characters just simply borrowing them for a little while. **

**Love Always,**

**Hope **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

Jim arrived home at ten after six in the morning drained of all energy after pulling a double shift (14 hours) wanting nothing but to see his beloved wife and catch a few hours of sleep before heading back to work again… His body was so exhausted from work and lack of sleep combined that he felt like he was in an out of body experience-he was being carried into the air up to him and Melinda's bedroom.

Jim got into his pajama, laid down beside his wife as he draped his arm around here around her he felt her damp hair…. It was unlike her to shower in the middle of the night? Is she sick; had something upset her so that she had needed it to distress? He would have to talk to her within that moment but she was fast asleep. It could wait until the morning he thought. .. Besides I am far too tired and do not think my brain cannot comprehend anymore tonight. As that last thought fluttered quickly in and out of his mind his eyes fluttered closed into a much needed dreamless slumber.

~Next Day~

"Good Morning, Babe." "Morning," he said stifling back yet another tried yawn. "Sill tired, huh?" "Yeah, I guess, I am…" he said with a little chuckle. "What time did you get in?" "About ten after six…" "Oh, Okay…not too bad. Sorry I was not awake when you got here I tried to stay awake but I guess I must've fallen asleep." outside of the shop." "Hey!" "What? It's true…" They were not both laughing hysterically.

It was after dark now the day had past fast for Melinda Gordon as she went into the back of her antique shop to put away the new shipment she has just received, tucked safely away until she finds somewhere in her store to put it. She was in the back of the shop when all of sudden she felt a presence in the room. As Mel turned her head around fear overcame her, air in her lungs feeling constricted as having no escape… body gradually falling; feeling nothing but arms catching her eyes fluttering closed… Darkness surrounding her…

*Chapter 2- hope you liked it… cliffhanger at the end there which I am sorry for… oh, wait, I am not really sorry for that! ;) find out in the next chapter what's happening to Melinda, who has her…. Or will you? ;) Comments are welcome; I do not own Ghost Whisperer or its characters…. Next chapter will be written and hopefully posted soon, stay tuned!

Xoxo Hope


End file.
